31 días contigo
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: "Tengo muchas ganas de quitarte esta ropa —musita Kageyama, mordiéndole la barbilla afeitada, el cuello le huele a aftershave. Se siente borracho de él y sus pecas—, pero para desnudarte, primero necesitas comprarla" Pequeños retazos de la vida de Hinata y Kageyama cumpliendo una serie de Kinks por el Kinktober. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro. [Kageyama/Hinata] Slash.
1. Clothes up

**¡** Holiwi! Me he apuntado a esa no tan moda del Kinktober de Tumblr en el cual tengo que meter una serie de kinks a lo largo de 31 días, mi idea es cumplirlo, que total. No me lleva tanto. Cada historia tendrá su relación porque será con la misma pareja y en el mismo universo, ya me buscaré la manera para dejaros ver en qué época están. Para los que lean Chicle de Naranja: 1. habrá actualización pronto y 2. estas pequeñas historias son de ellos, efectiviwonder. Sin más dilación les dejo el primero, espero que les guste 3

* * *

 **31 días contigo**

por

 _CallmeJane_

* * *

 **I. Clothes up.**

La salita de espera es pequeña. Irrisoriamente diminuta para su opinión.

El suelo gris perla extiende sus fauces a lo corto de las cuatro paredes. De verdad, podría recorrerse esa habitación en menos de lo que se dice "periquete". No hay ventanas y la luz blanquecina destila ese aire a caro por todos lados. Cabe la posibilidad de que luego les cobren por estar ahí más de cinco minutos. Unas cortinas plegadas tapan el probador. El único de toda la tienda. Claro, es que para qué necesitan más si nadie va a hacer cola en un sitio que te cobran por dar tres pasos, _por favor_. Son amarillo claro, otros dirían que _vainilla_ o _beige_ , pero él no entiende de esas cosas así que: amarillo claro y muchas gracias. Justo delante, en el corazón de ese cuartucho, se asienta un mullido y cómodo sofá que parece una frambuesa y le recuerda el hambre que tiene. Empotrados contra una de las paredes empapeladas desde el suelo hasta el techo con dibujos de flores plateadas descansaban varios percheros. También blancos, en esa tienda tienen un terrible problema con el resto de la gama cromática, al parecer.

Después de dos minutos de pie se ha sentado para lo que resta de tarde.

 _Joder que es sólo una boda. Ceremonia y cena, qué más te da llevar unos vaqueros, coño._

—Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda o algo? No puede ser que tardes tanto en ponerte un traje, recuerda que luego tenemos que ir a comprar comida porque sólo queda leche en la nevera y-

—Jopé, que ya voy —le interrumpe. Nota algo moverse a través de la tela lozana— no sabes lo complejo que es colocar cada cosa en su lugar sin que se arrugue al moverme y tú no te dignas a hacer nada porque estas perezoso como de costumbre —las trabas chocan entre ellas, trastabillan hasta el tope. El ruido rebota en el cuarto, la sala se hace un poco más grande—. Y, por supuesto, esto pasa por comprarlo _sin mí_ mientras que yo sí pienso en hacer estas cosas juntos… En fin, ¿qué te parece?

—Se supone que no se puede ver el vestido de la novia antes de decir el "sí, quiero"—dice sin pensar. A su cerebro no le quedan rallitas de cobertura. Se chupa los labios sintiendo como el corazón bombea adrenalina pura contra el pecho a punto de estallar.

Calza zapatos de vestir, negros en todas sus esquinas, de piel como cobertura. Parecen que presumen de dueño en vez de ser al revés, como si hubiesen sido exclusivamente hechos para cargarle con orgullo. Los cordones se cruzan hasta desaparecer dentro de sus pliegues, el borde del pantalón esconde unos calcetines que él sabe que son blancos porque es tan memo como para no quitarse los que normalmente lleva puesto.

—Me parece correcto que te consideres la mujer de la relación, Tontoyama —sonríe amplio y voraz desde su altura media y su complexión dura. El traje sólo empeora su taquicardia—. _Va-mos_ , dime qué opinas, tengo otros dos en el vestidor pero he pensado ponerme primero el que más me gusta, la verdad —añade Hinata, arruga la nariz y aunque ahora tiene 27 años sigue pareciendo un crío lleno de mohines infantiles. Se rasca las mejillas coloreadas por el rubor para cubrir el pudor—, estaría bien que te gustara éste.

Algo le golpea áspero contra el pecho, le araña las entrañas buscando las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que piensa de cómo va vestido.

—Eh…—se asfixia al hablar, una nube de humo esponjosa le sisea la garganta. Se le inflan los nervios— Está bien.

No pretendía sonar tan seco. _Realmente_ no era su intención dejarlo caer así, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo verlo vestido de _novio._ Y es que le parece perfecto cómo el pantalón tono arena le abrazaba las piernas perezosamente hasta la cintura donde dos tirantes, del color de los arándanos que suele encontrar en la segunda estantería cuando se acerca su cumpleaños y Hinata piensa hacerle una tarta, muerden el cinturón con unos dientes oropel. No lleva chaqueta, ni blazer, la única decoración que realza lo blanco de su impecable camisa –abrochada hasta el último botón– era una pajarita aterciopelada azul mar tempestad, cielo nocturno y despejado. Además, allí, justo sobre el corazón despunta un diminuto ramillete. Kageyama no tiene ni idea de qué flores pueden ser, pero son pequeñas y _naranjas_ , salpicadas de hojas verdes. Joder, es _tan_ él todo el conjunto, fuera de las convencionalidades donde priman las formalidades amarradas con corbata que se muere por morderle la nuez. Esa que sube y baja cerca del lazo.

 _Pienso quitártelo de un mordisco._

—Solo… bien —Hinata titubea por un momento, forzando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Me iré a probar los otros, quizás estos te convenzan, son algo más clasicones y…

—Hinata, éste está bien —repite como un loro. Comienza a preocuparse por la falta de lucidez que le queda al final del vaso.

—Sí, Kageyama, sé que estoy bien —boquea Hinata, con la expresión caída y las manos en un puño— pero no quiero estar _sólo_ bien. Se supone que debo gustarte más que eso, que no tendrías que saber ni decir ni "hola" al verme. Incluso que… —se atraganta, suspira, le mira rojo como un tomate—Sé que es mucho pedir que llores en nuestra boda, pero es que estoy seguro que a mí se me va a ir la vida como me pasa cada vez que te veo jugar un partido y eso que no estás ni la mitad de guapo que cuando te levantas por las mañanas y tu pelo está más rizado que el mío.

Se levanta como un resorte del sofá. Los nervios le hormiguean el cuerpo entero, una ola de azúcar le recorre la piel por dentro. No dice ni pio mientras acorta la ínfima distancia que los separa, porque es pequeña y su respiración huele a naranja desde que se compró ese chicle en la tienda de la esquina y tiene hambre de muchas cosas. Siempre le ha gustado esa cara que pone de sorpresa, cómo sus ojos se abren de par en par y las pupilas se le dilatan hasta el infinito ante el chiporroteo de anticipación; apreciar con toda claridad cómo sus labios dejan un hueco en medio para poder respirar, cómo se los chupa y los humedece. _Madre mía, Hinata._ Lo besa grande y fuerte y amplio, con la boca cerrada primero, con los dientes después. Le acaricia el vello de la nuca recién cortado con las yemas de los dedos. Hinata le busca con la lengua, por fuera, por dentro, la saliva le sabe dulce y adictiva.

—Tengo muchas ganas de quitarte _esta_ ropa —musita Kageyama, mordiéndole la barbilla afeitada, el cuello le huele a aftershave. Se siente borracho de él y sus pecas—, pero para desnudarte, primero necesitas comprarla —se zampa con la mano abierta el camino de su espalda ataviada en tela fina y suave. Le desabrocha un tirante como diciendo "no puedo esperar para hacerlo" —. Dudo mucho que a la gente de aquí les guste lo que quiero hacerte.

Están tan pegados que el aire no tendría hueco por donde esconderse si huyera de alguna quimera. No hay remansos ni esquinas para nadie más entre ellos dos. Hinata le coge de la mano izquierda, enlaza sus dedos. En uno, el que va directo al corazón, brilla un delgado anillo. Sin marcas, ni muescas, ni detalles. Simple y llano, como él. Se lo besa con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja repleta de cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta. Kageyama trata de rescatar la poca información aprovechable que dispone de reanimación cardiovascular de su cerebro a la par que reaprender a inspirar, a sintetizar el oxígeno vuelto algodón de azúcar que escarcha sus células. Diabéticas.

—Entonces… ¿cómo estoy?

 _Yo es que te mato._

Tiene la poca sensatez de decírselo a la cara, cómo si no supiera la poca dignidad que le queda en el cuerpo y le supiese a poco verlo sonrojado y hablando a voz en cuello. _De verdad, pienso descuartizarte y qué bien te queda llevar flores cabrón._ Tiene los santos huevos de preguntarle algo después de comerle le boca, así, todo ojos de caramelo diluido en mazapán, brillando de expectación y cariño. Los labios hinchados y rosas, preparados para un nuevo asalto.

—Pues mira —comienza Kageyama. Le da la espalda—, yo me voy a comprar algo de comer —lo mira desde el marco de la entrada— tú sabrás lo que haces.

Y se va, porque algo de orgullo le queda como para aguantarse las ganas de quitarle la cara de cordero degollado.

Tiene toda una vida por delante para ello.

* * *

 _ **¿Una review por los novios?**_

Pueden buscarme en Facebook por Jane Smith en el cual tengo una portada preciosa de Kageyama y Hinata dándose un buen morreo y un perfil precioso el cual tiene TeamIwaOiIwa como lema.

Muchos besos cargados de miel.


	2. Hándicap

¡Holiwi! he podido hacer el segundo Kink que es "chain" o "cadena", peeero, muy a mi manera. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **II. Hándicap.**

La primera vez que pasa es un completo desastre. Y las siguientes diez también. Por fuera es todo seguridad impasible y acero puro reconstruido sobre granito, por dentro Hinata sabe que Kageyama está hecho de helado de chocolate derretido con nueces de macadamia haciéndole cosquillas debajo de la piel. Kageyama, quien siempre pensó que no se peinaba el pelo, lo hace concienzudamente delante del espejo cada mañana nada más levantarse porque si no lo tendría en guerra campal del calibre que se mueve el suyo propio.

Las primeras veces siempre son interesantes. Ese tanteo inocente, lleno de altibajos que acaban en risas tontas porque "no mejor aquí…" y "esto es peor que una clase de matemáticas" y "esto te pasa por no jugar al Tetris más a menudo" y "cállate no es mi culpa que sea tan pequeño". El baño, la ducha, el espacio cuadrado casi rectangular en el que hacen malabares para poder ducharse juntos. Eso es pequeño.

Luego todo había ido medianamente sobre ruedas, Hinata se había divertido bastante llenándole los ojos de espuma a Kageyama. Así que, cuando llegan las siguientes ocasiones en las que verse desnudos es una excusa para ducharse, o hacer ejercicio y quitarse el sudor es un tejemaneje para tocarse la piel, no pensaba que fuera a verlo tan tieso.

Es como un perro callejero tanteando suelo firme, uno que lleva siglos abandonado en la calle y tiene miedo de que le den un pisotón si roza el rabo contra algún mueble y rompe el jarrón más caro. Habitualmente Hinata se inventa alguna excusa, rollo "mira, vete metiéndote tú que yo me he dejado la loción de afeitar en el cuarto" (porque sí, se afeita, en pocas zonas y no le lleva mucho tiempo, pero lo hace) como forma de darle tiempo de hacerse a un sitio que no es suyo. Casi puede imaginar los engranajes internos ajustarse poco a poco a ese espacio externo en el que no sólo ha estado Hinata y él, sino también tres compañeros más de piso. Puede oler las dudas que se le pegan al cuello cada vez que encuentra una mota de polvo fuera de lugar así que pisar descalzo el suelo –por muy limpio que esté– le produce urticaria de la mala, la que al final desemboca en sarna.

Normalmente titubea cinco minutos sobre dónde colocar la ropa –perfectamente doblada–, de vez en cuando Hinata se desespera lo suyo porque no le parece ni medio normal que se pare a pensar en qué lugar colocar la muda que va a ponerse más pronto que tarde. Después lo mira, todo compungido por la ansiedad, el ceño más fruncido que nunca y la boca en una finísima línea y se calla, y se le acerca por detrás hasta que su boca le toca el hombro desnudo. Le susurra algo así como "cuando quieras" y sigue en busca de la camiseta que quiere ponerse después.

Kageyama tiene TOC. Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Su cadena personal. Hinata ha tenido que mirarlo en internet un par de veces e intuye que jamás podrá comprenderlo al cien por cien, aunque cada vez está más cerca de hacerse un máster en apaciguar sus hándicaps. Según la página MedlinePlus es un trastorno mental en el cual las personas tienen pensamientos, sentimientos, ideas, sensaciones (obsesiones) y comportamientos repetitivos e indeseables que le impulsan a hacer algo una y otra vez (compulsiones). Con el tiempo se ha hecho a la idea de que Kageyama tiene sus métodos para eliminarlos, como si integrase un ritual para excluir la ansiedad poco a poco hasta mitigarla por completo. Eso no quiere decir que pueda deconstruir el estrés por completo, más bien significa que ha reaprendido a canalizar sus rituales compulsivos y el sufrimiento que éste le provoca dirigiéndolo hacia cosas más positivas.

No desaparecen, son cicatrices lisas que le surcan partes rugosas del cerebro y a veces _duelen_.

Ciertas manías sí que persisten, como dudar hasta el infinito delante de una dispensadora si hay dos batidos exactamente iguales y los golpea a la vez y que caiga el que tenga que caer. O limarse cada uña, cada astilla, cada cutícula hasta tenerlas perfectas antes de los partidos. O lavarse los dientes antes de besarle –Hinata piensa coger el hábito en algún momento de su vida, cuando deje de darle pereza salir de la cama como un perdigón sólo para echarse enjuague bucal–. Son parte de él, de su idiosincrasia, de lo bueno y lo malo que le transige, así que las quiere por mucho que a Kageyama le entren las dudas irrefrenables de que van a ser las causantes de su ruptura.

Ya una vez le germinaron en la cabeza esas malas hiervas, era una época mala, cuando apenas se conocían como pareja. A Hinata le pican los retortijones de pensarlo, de evocar como la tierra bajo sus pies se había abierto de par en par mostrándole la peor de las pesadillas, y eso que fue hace dos años.

—¿Quieres que traiga la alfombra? —le pregunta una vez que está cada cosa en su lugar y no hay monstruos susurrándole al oído.

Nota la bilis quemarle la garganta de solo mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Cómo suplica sin palabras.

—Vale ya vengo.

A Kageyama no le gusta hablar de sus problemas, prefiere tragárselos hasta que le rebosan por la boca, es como el Sin Cara de _El viaje de Chihiro_ : manso vacío, borrasca repleto. Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, en calzoncillos y sin camisa, están solos ese fin de semana por lo que podría dejarla abierta y salir en pelota picada, pero comprende que esos minutos de privacidad mientras llega a su cuarto, abre el armario empotrado, rebusca entre los cajones y encuentra la alfombrilla antideslizante de peces que compró el primer año que él nunca usa y (no obstante) siempre saca por si Kageyama la necesita, son fundamentales para hacerlo sentir completamente cómodo.

La encuentra entre dos bolsas cuyo contenido es misterioso y pasa tres kilos en vinagre de ponerse a rebuscar para descubrirlo.

Cuando vuelve, abre la puerta y la cierra, él ya está dentro y con la alcachofa despidiendo humo como si fumara puros en cantidades industriales.

—Vaya, veo que no me has esperado por mí, tendré que sancionarte por ello, Tontoyama —sonríe, para que sepa que está de buenas. Que le da igual ir mil veces a buscar cien cosas si como premio lo tiene a él asustando al miedo de su cuerpo. Le queda tan bien esa expresión orgullosa en su cara que es incapaz de mirar lo desnudo que está. Por mucho que le guste. La nariz recta erguida como un rey y el pelo mojado peinado hasta la nuca.

Kageyama tiene una cadena que le ahoga alrededor del cuello, es de hierro y posee dientes que le dejan marcas en la carne hasta hacerle sangrar. Le produce cicatrices. Es una cadena con óxido, llena de ganas para carcomerle la piel. A veces la puede ver y otras veces se le olvida que existe. Sin embargo, es todo un espectáculo observar cómo se la quita y la tira al abismo; verlo despojarse de ese peso extra hasta quedar desnudo y limpio de inquietudes.

El vaho hace que vea más borroso, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño caminando entre algodones.

—Tardaste mucho, idiota, hace frío —responde, haciéndole hueco en la bañera.

Hinata se quita los calzoncillos y si fuera una piscina se tiraría en bomba de la euforia que lo recorre por dentro.

—¿Me lo vas a decir a mí que hemos dejado las ventanas abiertas del salón? Vas a tener que calentarme.

El suelo de cerámica tiene una capa caliente de agua, le cubre hasta los tobillos.

—No es culpa mía que antes tuvieras calor.

—No es mi culpa que seas un termostato andante que en verano supuras calor y en invierno frío. A ti te hicieron mal tus padres.

Llegar a todos sitios, de pie y sin mucha maniobrabilidad es una odisea para filmarse. Hay ocasiones en las que se pisan, aunque ya le van cogiendo el truquillo. Kageyama le pone un chorro desmedido de champú que huele a frambuesas y que Hinata sabe que le pirra ya que le ha pillado un par de veces oliéndole el pelo y a él no hay quien le engañe con eso de "es que tenías un hilo colgando". Sí, ya, claro. Por su parte, se entretiene pasándole la pastilla de jabón, esos que sólo se ven en los hoteles, que le regala la madre de Kageyama cuando se va al mercadillo y compra cinco de cada olor. Este es de miel.

—¿Cómo puedes tener el pelo tan enredado siempre? —critica Kageyama, peinándole los mechones con sus propios dedos.

—Cállate y sigue que hoy lo estás haciendo de fábula.

Llevan un buen rato dejando que el chorro sea el único sonido entre ellos. Se muerden los labios hasta que la humedad es más producto de la saliva que del agua.

 _Ay, Kageyama, si te vieras ahora. Déjate llevar siempre._

Estar así incluye calor interno, que nace desde las entrañas y se expande como una bomba atómica hasta cada hueco. Vapor. Agua. Manos que se deslizan. Caderas que encajan. Los escalofríos en los dedos de los pies, conjeturas de si hay ganas de hacerlo contra la pared.

Hinata nota su erección contra el estómago mientras el gel hace de crema, acariciándole los cardenales. La campana de la ducha abierta como si fuera una cascada procedente del núcleo terrenal, donde todo es más caliente. Le levanta una ceja, besándole la clavícula. _Tienes ganas otra vez._ Se frotan lo suficiente como para prender fuego a un regimiento entero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kageyama le acaricia las nalgas con las palmas, se agacha hasta su estómago.

—Parece mentira que no lo sepas —le lame el ombligo y Hinata aún tiembla cuando le roza el hueco entre las piernas— siempre tengo ganas de ti.

* * *

 **¿Una review por esos besos llenos de espuma?**


	3. Brasil

**E** n el Kink de hoy toca "nickname", esas cosas que se usan para llamar la atención en los chats, o en Twitter, o antiguamente en Messenger. Yo era malísima con estas cosas y siempre acababa poniéndome rollo Jane95 con una flor de decoración. ¿Ustedes tenían alguno en especial?

Palabras que molan cantidubi:

Ameyoko: un mercado gigantesco en Japón el cual me gustaría visitar alguna vez.

kinesiológica: esta palabra la tuve que buscar porque en mi cabeza eran "bandas musculares que quedan sexys en los chicos" (Y en las chicas, también, por qué no).

* * *

 **III. Brasil.**

 **L** as relaciones a distancia son, en resumidas cuentas, una _mierda._

Pueden decir lo que quieran sobre que "estar lejos hace más fuerte una relación" o "así cuando se vean tendrán un reencuentro precioso". Nope. Quien narre esos cuentos no ha tenido una relación con miles de kilómetros de distancia de por medio en su vida, es más, lo más probable es que se haya hartado a ver películas romanticonas un sábado noche en las que priman historias de amor preciosas con una duración de cinco minutos de desarrollo. No tienen ni _puñetera_ idea. Seguramente es que ni se han parado a pensar en lo que es _echar de menos_. De esa sensación de congoja que brota en la garganta a borbotones cuando abre la puerta de un piso que aún no reconoce como suyo, en el cual no hay ni una pizca de esencia familiar y del que no puede huir porque no hay nada cerca adonde quiera. Posiblemente, no intuyan lo que es echar en falta hasta querer arrancarse las lágrimas de cuajo dentro de una cama fría, con tres almohadas rodeándolo, haciendo de alguien más, de contacto, de persona. Estar debajo de las sábanas e imaginar que lo tiene delante, tener la ilusión de que su carcajada se filtre como un rayo quemándole las entrañas hasta dejar una marca. Una cicatriz permanente bombeándole el corazón.

Kageyama no lleva bien eso de estar en otro país, con un idioma que no habla como entrante principal, con gente a la que no quiere caerle bien porque no quiere esforzarse y hacer amigos. Le da la impresión de que si se abre un poco a ese mundo extraño y lejano va a olvidarse de lo que tiene esperándole en casa. Encima lo miran raro, hay que joderse, ni que fuera un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué tal por Brasil? —pregunta Hinata, después de un par de tonos sin respuesta y un "Hola, Smileyama". Siempre empiezan por la misma frase y a Kageyama ya le está empezando a doler los oídos de escucharla— En la foto que me mandaste hoy parece que estás más moreno.

 _Y tú estás guapo,_ _y tienes el pelo tan largo que te lo recoges en un moño y hace tanto tiempo que no te toco que ya no recuerdo cómo te sientes entre mis dedos._

—Es lo que tiene que al equipo le guste entrenar bajo el sol y en la playa en vez de a puerta cerrada con la comodidad de un pabellón —gruñe, dejándose caer en el sofá mostaza que se extiende en L por el salón. El aire corre caliente y tortuoso desde la puerta corrediza, esa que da un patio interior y que no ha usado en los dos meses que lleva viviendo allí. Enciende la televisión con subtítulos en inglés, por lo menos así se entera de algo, aunque no tiene esperanzas de que a las diez de la noche se esté echando algo plausible cuando la población entera se recorre las calles en el carnaval nocturno— ¿se puede saber por qué no estamos haciendo Skype?

—Ton-to-ya-ma —canta, agudo y alegre. Se imagina su boca llena de dientes blancos y las mejillas redonas de su sonrisa. La adrenalina le recorre la piel como si fuera electricidad, el chisporroteo le hormiguea todo el cuerpo— ya te he dicho que están arreglándome el ordenador, fue una mala idea meternos en esa página de _chatonline_ la otra noche. Los virus se han comido el sistema.

Es que a quién se le ocurre semejante estupidez. Había sido un desastre.

La vergüenza emerge de las profundidades de sólo recordar sus intentos por hacer algo _diferente_. Bueno, el intento de Hinata por hacer algo nuevo extorcionándole con vender a Nesquik (jodido gato que responde más a ese nombre que al que él le impuso). Seguro que habían sido Tanaka o Nishinoya lo que le dijeron de hacer esas cosas. _Dirty talk, Kageyama, que no estás puesto a la moda_. A ver quién le explica a Hinata que eso no se planifican de la noche a la mañana sino que surgen sin más, además de que a él no se le da bien eso de decir porque sí guarradas, joder.

—¿Quién quiso hacerse el listo con el tema, _Totalmentepelirrojo_?

—¿Quién tardó CINCO MINUTOS en contestarme por el chat, _Yo-la-tengo-más-grande_?

—No es mi puta culpa que me petara el ordenador al entrar en un chat global. Un tío me había mandado la foto pixelada de algo y no quiero saber qué era.

—Qué puro eres a veces —ríe Hinata.

Escucha de fondo el murmullo de una fiesta.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Preocupado, Daddyama? Recuerda que aquí son sólo las once de la mañana.

—Sólo preguntaba.

—Es que he pasado cerca del mercadillo de Ameyoko*, al que solemos ir de vez en cuando los fines de semana —explica. La imagen de las tiendas con sus toldos rojos, sus cestas repletas de frutas, sus banderillas rozando el gentío se filtra entre sus costillas haciéndole reconcomios— cuando vuelvas debemos ir.

—¿no has encontrado la chaqueta que viste la otra vez? Ahora podrías comprártela, ¿no? Cobraste hace poco.

—No he querido ir sin ti, se me hace raro.

Eso le hace fruncir las cejas hasta que nota la tensión en la frente. El móvil le calienta la oreja.

 _No quiero que dejes de hacer cosas por mí._

En vez de avivar las quimeras se cuentan otras cosas porque están lejos y se hacen falta. Hinata le describe al _tío ese_ que se acerca demasiado a su hermana cada vez que terminan un partido de baloncesto, y aunque no se lo dice abiertamente, a él también le carcomen los celos de pensar lo mayor que se está volviendo Natsu. Ya podría permanecer pequeña y llena de purpurina toda la vida. Kageyama trata de no perder detalle en su intento descriptivo por ejemplificar los alrededores. Se le da de pena, así que acaban llegando a un acuerdo tácito de que le hará un video mañana por la tarde después de entrenar.

—¡La cara de Kenma fue impresionante! Me alegro un montón que Kuroo pudiese conseguir ese pase especial para ver el edificio de Nintendo por dentro —arrulla bajito, como si contara un secreto pero la placidez le saliera por los poros.

El timbre ruge desde la entrada y aunque no es muy tarde a Kageyama no le da buena espina que vayan a verlo tan tarde. Espera sinceramente que no sea Manoel, el As de su equipo que lleva el pelo rasurado repleto de dibujos mahories a la altura de la nuca, como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Le recuerda tanto a su antiguo compañero de clase, Yuu, que le da mala espina, seguramente si se conocieran la Tierra entraría en bucle y colapsaría.

—Kageyama, ¿me estás poniendo los cuernos?

Cierra primero la puerta del patio. No es que sea un tiquismiquis pero vive en un bajo y cabe la posibilidad de que alguien salte mientras no está en el salón.

—Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa, ¿sabes la pereza que me daría? Tu vales por tres niños con TDAH, no gracias.

Se pone las sandalias marrones por si necesita salir al rellano que sólo limpian una vez en semana y normalmente acaba lleno de basura de los vecinos por las fiestas que organizan viernes sí y viernes también.

Vaya, así comparando su piel con la tela de cuero, está bastante moreno.

— _Oye_ —protesta, y si bien trata de sonar ofendido se le nota a mil leguas la risa la voz—, si vas a insultarme por lo menos ábreme la puerta que tengo un calor que te mueres y la mochila pesa un quintal. Puedo escuchar tu ventilador desde aquí fuera.

 _QUE._

—Qué —expresa a voz en cuello, agudo y agrio. El estómago retorciéndose hasta que dar pequeñito— déjate de chorradas, no me gustan estas bromas.

 _Porque si no eres tú quien ha tocado la puerta pienso viajar a Japón sólo a pegarte de hostias._

—¿Es en serio? Kageyama, ¿cómo puedes pensar que soy tan cruel?

Esta vez el sonido hueco en la puerta no sólo retumba en las paredes del pisito sino también a través del teléfono.

—¿Suficiente? ¿Lo has escuchado? Mira que no he cogido nada donde quedarme, puedo hacer guardia hasta que tengas que ir a comprar, o salir a correr o tirar la…

Basura. O eso es lo que intuye que sigue explicando Hinata.

Kageyama se había quedado tan inmóvil al lado de la encimera de mármol –una que divide la sala de estar de la enana cocina americana– que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la falta importante de aire en sus pulmones. Al parecer, Hinata piensa que se conocen lo suficiente como para recorrerse medio mundo y no dudar en el proceso. Cómo si no recordase su situación económica ni las ayudas extras que le está dando a su familia con el dinero del equipo en el que juega. Él quería que se diera un capricho, no que tirase la casa por la ventana. A saber cuánto se ha gastado para verle qué, ¿dos días? ¿tres? ¿una semana?

 _¿Valgo tanto la pena?_

Se merienda en un par de zancadas la distancia que los separa porque Hinata ya ha hecho lo propio volando millas por él. _Dios, voy a poder tocarte._ Se le estremece el cuerpo entero cuando toca el pomo de la puerta, quizás a causa de que el material está frío y disiente a la perfección con la humedad cálida que lo rodea o puede ser porque lo va a ver y el vértigo le eriza cada hueco que lo conforma como si fuera un crío a punto de tirarse en una montaña rusa por primera vez.

Tira de la tirita lo más rápido que puede. Se le atasca el oxígeno en la garganta. La lengua de cartón. La boca llena de palabras.

—¿Se puede saber por qué dudas de mí de esta forma? —critica Hinata una vez están frente a frente. La mochila gigantesca a su espalda lo hace pequeño y _adorable_. Está a reventar y por el rabillo del ojo ha visto su mítica taza de Harry Potter colocada estratégicamente en un bolsillo lateral de redecilla— Me parece indignante que hayas pensado que iba a hacerte semejante chiquillada, que tengo veinticuatro años, jolín.

Da manotazos al aire, patea el suelo, como si estuviera verdaderamente furioso.

—Tendrás la edad que quieras, pero sigues diciendo "jolín" y eso te quita toda credibilidad —arranca el motor, poco a poco. No puede evitar sonreír.

 _Las fotos engañan lo guapo que estás._

La última vez que lo vio en persona tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas húmedas de llorar. Cinco capas de ropa para resguardarse del frío y una bufanda que le había robado a él del armario porque decía que olía a su perfume, aunque Kageyama sólo acostumbra a ponerse desodorante de farmacia, de los que no tienen aluminio y a la larga no producen cáncer –o eso dicen en las noticias y a su irrefrenable lado hipocondríaco no hay quien lo pare cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza–. Le había roto el corazón tragarse el "adiós" matizándolo con un "hasta luego". Hinata lo reconstruía día a día, pieza por pieza, lo pegaba poco a poco con cada mensaje o llamada o _te mando un audio para que escuches mi voz._ Pero esto, esto era echarle revitalizante, darle azúcar después de una maratón y que los músculos inyectaran la glucosa en sangre en un tiempo record para hacerlo saltar cinco metros de alturas.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Siempre va por ahí con pantalones a la rodilla. Esta vez ha optado por unas bermudas de playa demasiado cortas, de esas que se mueven al más imperceptible aleteo de viento. Una cinta azul kinesiológica* le cruza la cara interna del muslo y se pierde camino arriba. _Quiero saber dónde termina._ Kageyama imagina meter la mano ahí y sentir calor de verdad. No sabe si lo ha hecho a posta, pero piensa mordérsela en cuanto tenga una oportunidad.

—¿Vas a soltar la maleta para que te bese?

Hinata se vuelve más tímido. Se chupa los labios antes de quitarse la carga extra de encima.

—¿Vas a responderme con otra pregunta?

—¿Tienes siempre que ser tan obstinado?

—¡Ajá! He ganado, no has podido aguan-

 _Madre mía._ La boca en la suya. Su aliento en la garganta. _Estás aquí de verdad._ Hinata lo rodea con ambas piernas por la cintura, pierde sus manos en la cara de Kageyama mientras se besan, como si comprobara que todo sigue en su lugar, que el mentón continúa siendo el mismo, que su pelo es tan lacio como de costumbre. _Sabes tan bien. Sabes a casa._ Podría llorar si no estuviera ocupado en llenarse de él y grabarse a fuego en la piel como jadea cada vez que lo muerde encima del pulso, justo en la yugular. _No me dejes solo._ Se deja chupar los labios, la lengua. Pelean contra el marco de la puerta de una forma que deberían lucharse todas las guerras. El uno contra el otro, pelvis contra pelvis.

—Que, que, que… —Kageyama le roba un segundo más los labios, como medicina para el tartamudeo o método para espantar miedos— ¿qué haces aquí?

—No aguantaba un minuto más sin verte.

Hinata es así. Simple. Impulso. Axiomático. Te lo doy todo y no me preguntes por qué lo hago porque no sabría decírtelo.

—Me alegro porque yo me moría por verte pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Kageyama no es de los que dicen cursilerías ni se piensa la frase tres veces para que suene bien. Él dice las cosas como son y si suena a confeti rosa entonces que lo tachen de ñoño, le da igual.

—Deberíamos entrar, ¿no? _Yo-la-tengo-más-grande._

—Sí, que quiero comprobar si eso de que eres _completamente pelirrojo_ es verdad, que no me acuerdo.

* * *

 **¿Una review por esos pelos pelirrojos y la curiosidad de Kageyama?**


	4. Apuestas

**B** ueno, tengo que admitir que este me ha costado más de lo usual porque eso de "roleplay" no lo veo muy adecuado para el KageHina ya que para mi ninguno de los dos son del todo dominantes ni sumisos así que... He hecho lo que he podido 3. Las horas son porque he ido a ver la película _Madre!_ y he llegado hace media hora (Recomendadísima por cierto). Os dejo con este one-shot y me voy a dormir. Corto y cambio con todo mi cariño.

* * *

 **IV. Apuestas**

—Más adentro.

—¿Así, _su majestad_? —pregunta con retintín.

—Los sirvientes no hablan de esa forma a su rey —impone, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones naranjas. Hinata nota el hueso de su cadera contra la mejilla cuando le obliga a enterrar más la cabeza— _más._

El corazón le bombea sangre como si le estuviese dando un paro cardiaco al sentir la humedad rozarle la piel. Por dentro es blando y tibio. La mano de Kageyama en la nuca.

—Es para hoy, _Hinata_. Sigue, ¿o prefieres que te castigue?

 _Joder, otra vez no. Suficiente he tenido antes en la cocina._

—No, su majestad —Baja la mirada, como se supone que harían los súbditos a un soberano.

—Así me gusta.

Mueve todo el cuerpo hacia adelante, le duele un poco el hombro por la posición, pero tiene que terminar ya. _Lo necesita_. Llevan más de media hora en esa postura y la cosa se está poniendo peliaguda para él. Retuerce la mano de arriba a abajo y cree escuchar algo parecido a "muy bien, Hinata, casi está". El frío del suelo sube como una enredadera desde las rodillas y le cala hasta los huesos.

Los dedos acarician blando. Un rayo frío le recorre la columna, se le estremece cada terminación nerviosa de sólo pensar qué es.

—Es aquí, ¿verdad, _su majestad_? Puedo notarlo.

Araña la zona mirando la cara de Kageyama en busca de aprobación. No se le mueve ni un ápice del gesto, está tan metido en el papel que las cuerdas vocales se le enredan en la lengua al hablar. Aunque sus ojos lo delatan, esa manera en la que se le expanden las pupilas, ese siseo de satisfacción cada vez que le obedece.

 _Jodido mandón, estás en tu salsa._

Y, de repente, lo nota. Algo extraño filtrarse por el guante rosa de latex que lleva puesto. _Dios, me muero._ La bilis se le sube a la garganta mientras contiene el aire. Los mofletes a reventar de oxígeno para no oler el trozo marrón y flotante que acaba de emerger del tubo. _Me muero aquí mismo y me da igual, qué asco joder._ Que la bola nade dos centímetros más cerca de él es el aliciente suficiente como para ponerse de pie.

 _A tomar por culo la apuesta, yo no paso por el aro._

—No. Nonononono —respira hondo de nuevo, los pulmones se refrescan como si acabara de tragar pasta de diente de menta y se le quedara el aliento helado— Y _NO_ —Luego escudriña a Kageyama, los ojos tan pegado que sólo puede ver una fina raya. Su compañero de equipo. Su mejor amigo. Su supuesta pareja, que sonríe tal cual deben sonreír los demonios cuando un ángel muere.

 _Cabrón hijo de puta, pienso cobrártela un mes entero. Pídeme tú algo._

—Lo estabas haciendo _tan bien_ —lo anima, alto y ancho como un poste de luz. Impoluto desde su lado del baño—. Al final sí que voy a tener que tirar el bote de Nutella a la basura.

Los latidos le recorren la piel como si un caballo hiciera temblar la tierra con su trote.

—Pero _a ver_ —comienza Hinata, el guante aun chorreando agua y jabón— he limpiado casi todo el baño, más bien todo porque sólo me falta _esta-cosa-de-aquí_. Y eso ha sido un inconveniente —continúa, apuntándole con su dedo rosa cubierto de plástico— ¿Me vas a venir a decir a mí que tú hubieses aguantado con la nariz metida en el retrete y una mierda caminando cerca de tu cara sin siquiera apartarte? No me lo creo.

Kageyama parece pensárselo mientras repasa los azulejos color crema de las paredes.

El baño es lo suficientemente grande para que los dos habitaran sin que tropezaran ni se miraran el careto cuando uno de los dos está de mal humor. Tiene su plato de ducha con sus mamparas incrustadas en piedra pulida, éstas crecían hasta el techo, transparentes por todas las esquinas; dentro surge de la pared un magnífico banco de madera pálida que habían barnizado a principios de año. Además, constaba de unos chorros de hidromasaje que venía de perlas cuando las agujetas les agarrotaban después de entrenar. Habían comprado en Ikea –esa tienda sueca en la que hay que montar todo a mano y reclamar tornillos ya que casi siempre ponen dos o tres que no son los que figuran en las instrucciones– la mayoría de los muebles (entre los dos, por supuesto): un banco de abedul llamado Molger con dos pisos en los que suelen colocar pantuflas o chanclas en el de abajo y toallas en el de arriba, un espejo alargado y blanco (en el que Kageyama puede verse más que el cuello) que posee en la parte posterior un perchero en el cual cuelgan albornoces. A Hinata le gusta usar diferentes champús, además de un sinfín de potingues para que el rizo no se le encrespe y sea tan suave como el culo de un bebé, por lo que habían pillado también un estante con cuatro repisas que divide por secciones lo que van a colocar, así nadie se pelea por tener menos espacio.

—Eso no lo sabremos nunca, por muy crío que te pongas has perdido _dos_ apuestas —recalca, contento. Le levanta el dedo índice y el corazón como victoria o insulto. Normalmente Hinata notaría cómo una burbuja de humo caliente se le rompe en la boca del estómago al ver cómo enseña los dientes, sin morder, sin la mandíbula tirante. _Normalmente._ Claro, porque en ese momento quiere restregarle el guante por toda la cara— El trato era que tú me tratabas como un rey y yo te perdonaba el haber perdido levantando pesas en el gimnasio esta mañana. Así que, te quedas sin chocolate una semana.

—¡Pero si me hiciste comerme una cucharada de mayonesa! —se le acumula saliva entre los dientes del recuerdo—¡Casi poto por tu culpa!

—Eres un nenaza.

—Y tú un dictador de mierda —tira de la cadena y se quita el plástico de su mano derecha –que ya está empezando a pegarse como una segunda piel– y lo echa a la bolsa de basura donde ha ido tirando los restos de barrer el polvo del suelo. Debe reconocer que la mayoría de pelos eran _suyos_ — No se puede hacer bromas contigo porque lo llevas todo al extremo —Le observa unos segundos para luego dirigirse al estante. Coge un bote violeta—. Mañana tengo entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y si la mayonesa hace que me ponga malo y no pueda ir al partido del miércoles? Conoces a la perfección la de problemas que tengo en el estómago por cualquier bobería.

Hinata sabe que está consiguiendo. Doblegarlo. Hacer que se sienta mal. Y aunque le está dando un poquito de pena cuando lo mira de reojo y ve que trata de prestar atención a todos lados menos a él rascándose la coronilla no se rompe en su teatrillo. _Una caca, dios, una caca._

— _Hinata_ —Kageyama suspira hondo. La expresión empieza a colgarle—, no seas así.

—¿Así cómo? —insiste abriendo el chorro del lavamanos. Esta fría y el gel huele a lavanda— Es que te pasas, no tienes término medio y el que paga el pato soy yo.

Se muerde la carne de la mejilla interna hasta que duele para contener las ganas de reírse. No puede ser que se lo esté creyendo de verdad.

—Vale —empieza caminando en su dirección—, puede que se me haya ido un poquito de las manos.

A Hinata se le inflan los nervios entre las clavículas, justo al inicio del cuello en el que el aire reparte oxígeno a todo el cuerpo. Le hormiguea la espalda entera al notar su aliento en el cuello. Le lame detrás de la oreja cerca del pelo corto, con la punta de la lengua. Sus manos se esconden dentro de la camiseta deportiva. El anillo de su dedo anular le quema la piel.

 _Dios, Kageyama, no estás siendo justo. No se vale._

—Sabes que esto no es pedir perdón —respira fuego y tierra, arañándole el esternón cuando lo besa al borde de la camiseta, en el inicio de su espalda. Chupa. _Succiona._ Y repite hasta hartarse. Como si fuese el mejor de los dulces hecho para su paladar. Hinata no necesita una toalla donde secarse las manos porque siente que va a volatilizarse en vapor de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo hecho burbujas por todo el cuarto. Le flaquea la entereza y las piernas.

— _Shou_ —suspira mordiéndole la mandíbula.

Su nombre. Qué juego más sucio. Qué método más rastrero para llevárselo al huerto. Y qué bien suena en sus labios. Hinata no quiere mirarse al espejo cuadrado que tiene delante, justo encima del grifo, porque sabe a la perfección que va a ver cosas que le gustan y hacerse el difícil con una erección en los pantalones no es nada agradable.

Coge todo lo respirable que tiene a mano, agarra la poca voluntad que le queda y separa a Kageyama. Un par de centímetros. Se da la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara. El agua corre rápida por las tuberías. La cerámica blanca del lavamanos hace de apoyo a su espalda.

—¿Estamos en paz entonces? —Hinata sonríe pequeño, como hacen los niños malos delante de sus madres para que no conozcan las travesuras que hacen en el colegio.

Kageyama sigue a su maravilloso rollo, entretenido en tocarle donde más le duele y más le gusta y le hace perder la razón.

— _Tú que crees_ —la voz ronca y magna y llena de terribles intenciones.

Buscándole la boca.

—Creo que eres muy listo, Yamayama —se pone de puntillas para morderle los labios— pero yo lo soy _más._

Y entonces. Pasa.

Tira la bomba que provoca la tercera guerra mundial. Destapa el mantel tirando toda la cubertería. Rompe el silencio dentro de una biblioteca.

—¡Pero se puede saber que _cojones_ haces con tú vida Hinata! —brama un _ahora_ mojado Kageyama.

No lo suficiente para su gusto.

—Devolverte la media hora de suplicio que me has hecho sufrir limpiando —empieza a rellenar la tapa del jabón de nuevo, que es bastante honda y cuadrada. Se la tira de nuevo salpicando el suelo entero porque su novio no es tonto y al parecer tiene reflejos de ninja— Y la asquerosa mayonesa que me hiciste tragar también.

Siente que el agua le lame la piel en su tercer intento por volver a mojarlo.

Si Kageyama fuera un toro, Hinata sería el punto rojo al que embestir y no de la forma que a ambos le gustaría.

—Sabes que te la has cargado de lo lindo —amenaza, y en vez de salir del baño cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Quizás porque intuye que es capaz de mojar el piso entero en el que viven y no tiene ganas de ponerse a limpiar lo que queda de sábado— Venga, tíramelo. Olvídate de la Nutella

—Me da igual, joe, que tú puedes mangonearme y yo no puedo mojarte un poquitín —los separan tres pasos y un charco— además vi cómo la tirabas a la basura.

— _Era la vieja Hinata_ —resopla, cansado. El flequillo le roza el ceño y a él le están entrando unas ganas tremendas de quitárselo a besos porque es demasiado guapo incluso así, mosqueado a más no poder por su culpa, y ya se ha aguantado bastante las ganas—. La que compraste ayer te la escondí en el cuarto de invitados porque no eres tan listo como para buscar ahí.

Llamarlo cuarto de invitados es ser generosos. Hinata lo tacha como El Rincón Desastre.

—¿De verdad?

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por chocolate.

Se encuentran en el centro de la habitación como si fueran dos imanes de polos opuestos demasiado repletos de iones como para no colisionar.

—Puede ser —musita, encogiéndose de hombros—, me encanta. No puedo evitarlo.

Se miran a los labios. El estómago colmado de mariposas que hacen cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

—Sabes que vas a limpiar de _nuevo_ todo esto, ¿no?

Tiene los ojos oscuros y Hinata puede imaginar una noche de estrellas en su mirada. La nariz de Kageyama está ahí, acariciando la suya. Sus amenazas suenan a caramelos cuando se beben el aliento.

—Vale.

Le lame el labio inferior.

—Y vas a hacer tú la colada.

—Vale.

Sonríe dentro de un beso.

 **Y me vas a quitar la ropa.**

 _Vale._

* * *

 ** _¿Una review por el chocolate?_**


	5. Noche de bodas

**NdA: ¡** Hola carcola! Soy consciente de que me he retrasado un día en este kink, que es "suits" o "trajes", pero es que he estado malilla y aunque anoche lo tenía preparado estaba sin revisar (y si hay algún error díganmelo porque sigo medio agripada). Aviso de que mañana y pasado no habrá kink porque debo estudiar para un examen y quiero también terminar el capítulo de Chicle de Naranja, que para quien no lo lea es un long-fic KageHina precedente a todas estas mini historias, digamos que es el "como" llegaron "a". Así que pueden pasarse si quieren, el lunes volveré con el siguiente kink que es "toys".

* * *

 **Kinktober 5**

por

 _CallmeJane_

* * *

"Mereces a alguien que te ame con cada latido de su corazón,

alguien que siempre esté a tu lado,

y que ame todo de ti, en especial los defectos" -Love Rosie (2016)

* * *

 **V. Suits**

 **C** uando encontró algo que verdaderamente le apasionara jamás se planteó que podría compartirlo con alguien más. Nunca planeó dividir su euforia y esperar el brillo en los ojos de otra persona para completar la felicidad del momento. Así que en el momento que Kageyama conoció a Hinata y comprobó de primera mano de qué material estaba hecho –mucha azúcar concentrada y energía efervescente–, de cómo rugía ante los retos y no se dejaba amedrentar por sus propios fallos, tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta que la sangre le llenara la boca de hierro y saliva.

— _To-bi-o._

Siempre pensó que estaría sólo en un equipo repleto de sonrisas cómplices. Que sería quien querría aspirar a más esperando tocar el techo de cristal y romperlo. Llenarse de cicatrices sin que nadie quisiera lamerle las heridas.

—Dios, joder —solloza enseñando los dientes blancos, tan relajado que parece verano—. ¿Podríamos comprarnos esta cama?

Querría contárselo. Que nunca estuvo bien hasta que llegó a su vida mostrándole un camino más llano y lozano. Pretende pasarse toda la vida agradeciéndoselo, el no ser como los demás, que se rinden a la primera y llevan las ganas de luchar impresas en su camiseta favorita, como quien viste el logotipo de Iron Man pero luego son incapaces de sacrificarse por el Todo. Quiere preguntarle con la voz tomada por las pesadillas que a veces lo ahogan "por qué yo si soy un tío con muchas taras. Que vengo con defectos de manufactura y no puedo evitar erizarme al ver algo fuera de lugar. Por qué no otros que te hagan la vida más fácil y sencilla. Alguien que tire de ti y no tú de él como haces conmigo todos los días desde que me conoces".

—Nos costaría tres sueldos de los dos, seguramente —aclara de pie, observando cada detalle de la habitación—, ¿todo esto era necesario?

El suelo de madera se dilata por cada hueco del cuarto hasta (lo que Kageyama puede intuir que es) una terraza. En la recepción les han comentado que hay piscina. Piscina _privada_. La cara de Hinata cuando la mujer cuyo flequillo le tapaba parte de las gafas redondas y gigantescas traslucía un único diálogo como si fuera un libro abierto. Gritaba "Estamos tardando en probarlo". Y para qué negarlo, era algo que a él también le pica la curiosidad.

—Eso supondría vivir en la calle —se lamenta Hinata incorporándose del edredón color crema. Hay seis almohadas en rojo bermellón debajo del cabecero. Ansía que de tiempo a que los dos las muerdan durante la noche— y no desayunar con Shin-chan por las mañanas.

—Me inquieta que tu mayor preocupación sea no poder ver dibujos animados si nos quedáramos sin dinero.

—A mí me inquieta lo guapo que estás así vestido.

Se habían dicho "sí, quiero". La sentencia. El final en las películas Disney. Y aunque en su país de mierda no se acepta legalmente el _marido_ y _marido,_ para todos los que les importa están casados y eso es más que suficiente. No la ilusión de que alguien dictamine su estado civil, sino el hecho de reconocer públicamente a quien quieren el resto de su vida al lado. Sin barreras.

—Sólo es un traje.

—Un traje que te queda endemoniadamente bien.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto?

—Vete acostumbrándote porque ahora tengo incluso más derechos que antes para molestarte.

 _Haz lo que quieras pero no me dejes sin ti._

Lo comprendió hace mucho tiempo. Que ya no tiene miedo a estar sólo. Que la cancha siempre es grande y está vacía. Que puede sostenerse sin romperse en medio de una multitud que camina en dirección contraria pero que lo que le aterra es perderlo a él.

—Entonces tendrás más posibilidades en el bingo de hostias.

Hinata ha aprendido a discernir los momentos en los que está blando por dentro esperando que lo toquen para caer como los castillos de arena se derrumban una vez entran en contacto con el mar y se diluyen en sal. Así que lo _toca_ , teniendo la oportunidad de investigar una habitación que parece el ala oeste de un castillo prefiere quedarse a su lado y robarle besos de la boca.

— _Pégame_ —le incita una vez está repleto de sus labios y decide que es buena idea lamerle la nuez. Metiéndose mano entre bocanadas de aire—. Pero primero quiero demostrarte lo que _bien_ que te queda —el aliento le calienta la oreja— lo que me produce verte caminar con él.

La llamarada es lánguida y perezosa. Se dedica a arrasarle la carne interna de los órganos poco a poco. A incendiarle el pecho para luego quemarle la garganta.

— _Shouyou._

Cuando lo mira con esos ojos avellana que nunca ha sabido definir demasiado bien porque a contraluz parecen hechos de miel y en la oscuridad despiden chiribitas perladas de malas intenciones y ve esa devoción, ese "haría cualquier cosa por ti" quiere gritarle que no le hace falta ni la mitad de lo que le ofrece para ser feliz. Que con la cuarta parte de lo que es, estaría pleno y que pondría velas todos los días en la iglesia como prueba de fe a pesar de que no se fía de esas cosas. Porque cree en él como los hinduistas creen en el Karma esperando hacer el bien para recibir una recompensa futura.

Hinata lo desnuda despacio. Dice cosas como "cuando te vi en medio de toda esa multitud dejé de respirar", quitándole a Kageyama el aliento, depositando algodón de azúcar donde antes había sangre corriendo por las venas. Primero le descalza los pies, a sabiendas de que no es lo suyo caminar con zapatos de gente elegante; luego le sigue la chaqueta oscura y rígida, consciente de que el calor procede de dentro y el sofoco es inminente. Le cuenta "cuando me dijiste por primera vez _te quiero_ sentí que no volvería a escuchar nada más impresionante en mi vida. Ni siquiera al balón rebotar como punto de partido" deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata negra. Kageyama quiere que continúe, de verdad, pero no puede evitar cogerlo de la nuca y buscarle la boca teniéndolo tan cerca y mirándolo así. Caramelo fundido.

Le embiste con la lengua. Dentro y fuera y dentro otra vez.

 _Eres demasiado, en todos los sentidos._ Hinata se desploma encima de él, con los pies enredados y suspensos sobre la cama, y antes de que pueda protestar le arranca la camiseta de cuajo. Los botones saltan disparados. Suspira de puro alivio al ver que ninguno ha terminado con un ojo morado.

—Tenías que hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—Es que le tenía ganas —aclara, así. Sin más. Porque puedo y a ti no te importa que esté loco porque me quieres así.

Al poco tiempo se da cuenta de que lo han metido en medio de una tortura china sin su consentimiento cuando la idea de desnudarse mutuamente parece haber sido descartada en el olvido. Y él no ha pagado para esto. Para que Hinata lo incapacite rápidamente desde el momento que hace amago de protesta por quitarle algo de ropa. La pajarita, por ejemplo. Con los dientes, _por ejemplo._ Retuerce los dedos en sus muñecas y prohíbe: " _no_ " bronco y bajo a la altura de su ombligo. Muerde donde la piel es más dura. Baja la cremallera con tanto cuidado que la desesperación crece como una nube de humo densa y borrosa encima de su cabeza. Y sigue con su discurso "he querido bajarte los pantalones y morderte el culo toda la noche"

—Quiero tocarte —gime Kageyama en respuesta, sujetándole del pelo una vez le besa encima de los calzoncillos. Y está duro y no puede más y lo quiere tan pegado a su piel que le duela luego al separarse como cuando despega el esparadrapo de las heridas.

Se chupa los labios. El corazón de cristal.

—Después.

 _Después parece mucho tiempo._

Se le forma un nudo en la garganta al notar cómo Hinata traza con los pulgares la forma de sus muslos una vez no queda ropa y solo hay carne viva. Recorre con su aliento las tensiones y los cardenales que lo acompañan todos los días como si pudiera robarle el dolor a base de labios e inyectarle medicina con su saliva. Tiembla cuando le confiesa "eres el mejor" contra la ingle.

—Bésame —le suplica con la voz ronca y rota— Por favor. _Shouyou._

Y Hinata pasa la lengua por sus labios. Le abre las piernas con la palma de las manos y aunque él sigue vestido reconoce demasiado bien las pulsiones de su cuerpo como para no entender lo que necesita; por lo que trastrabilla entre ellos y lo despoja de una ropa que huele a _para siempre_ y que ha sido testigo de promesas eternas. Le toca como quiere, consciente de que su _marido_ también se hace mantequilla en sus manos. Kageyama recuerda haberse cuestionado alguna vez a que sabía su sudor cuando jadeaba contra la cama, imaginaba como seria meterle los dedos en el pelo y probarle el paladar. Ahora es distinto. Ahora lo puede comprobar cada mañana.

Al parecer Hinata tiene otros planes. Ponerse de rodillas y hundir la nariz cerca de la pelvis.

 _Cada vez que mire nuestras fotos de boda voy a recordarte follándome con la boca._

 _Dios, joder, Hinata. Esa boca._

* * *

Los dedos hundidos en la cara interna. Lamiéndole la punta.

A Hinata le gusta estar así, ser el que produce ese sonido que brota desde el pecho y rompe en la boca como si en la cama le saltara la incontinencia verbal. Esa que nunca tiene cuando está rodeado de otras personas. Esa que llena los agujeros con su nombre.

—Shou. Si sigues así. Más abajo. Más fuerte. Shouyou _Dios, joder. Sí._ Abremelamás. No quiero durar tan poco. Por favor, me estoy. _Shouyou_.

Siempre pensó que se aguantaría con la lengua entre los dientes, el jadeo haciéndose crisálida entre las cuerdas bocales. _Estás tan al límite_. Agradece que sólo él haya sido testigo de escucharlo así, fuera de control y de su normativa general que gritar sólo sirve para clamar victorias o rugir enfados. Es distinto, líquido, profundo. Una cosa es imaginártelo y otra muy distinta oírlo. Comprobar de primera mano cómo disfruta y se estremece cada vez que lo tiene entre los labios y nota esa sensación entre la suavidad y la rigidez. A Kageyama le gusta bajarle la cabeza y levantar las caderas en una cadencia que lo vuelve loco, pidiéndole más.

 _Hazme sudar Hinata. Haz que me corra y trágatelo todo._

Y –Dios– cómo se le tensan los dedos en la nuca cuando araña la piel de los testículos con los dientes, sin piedad porque a él le gusta todo a quemarropa. Que duela y le deje con las rodillas sin fuerzas y _es un pecado que estés tan guapo dejándote llevar de esa forma._ Parece que se ha ido a un mundo onírico, guiándole hasta su erección como si fuera ajeno y el placer que le proporciona sus labios fuera demasiado para amarrarse a la realidad.

—Me voy a. Mierda, joder. Tienes que parar o. _MadremíaShouyou_.

Empuja suavemente en su aliento, desesperado por un mayor contacto pero sin asfixiarle. Lo nota contraerse como si al cuerpo entero le diesen un último chute de adrenalina antes de sumirse en un sueño.

Hinata reúne la fuerza suficiente como para apoyarse en sus rodillas y besarle el estómago que se contrae y se reblandece a cada pulso de corazón. Se le marcan los oblicuos, no resiste la tentación de morderle porque _están ahí_ y Kageyama _está bueno_ y no puede remediar que le encante también esa pequeña cicatriz que le cruza el codo izquierdo. Se la muerde sin su consentimiento.

—Eso ha sido…increíble —musita Kageyama derrotado y sin fuerzas, recuperando el aliento.

Tira de él y lo sube a la cama por completo. Ambos desnudos –Hinata con calcetines blancos como única prenda del conjunto y unos calzoncillos enredados en el tobillo derecho– con la briza erizándole la piel desde la terraza. Le hace un hueco pero a Kageyama le tiembla el brazo así que se dejan caer el uno junto al otro.

—No te duermas porque aun quiero probar esa piscina.

—Eres un idiota o qué te pasa. Aquí el que se suele quedar dormido eres tú.

—Cállate, Tontoyama.

Se trazan dibujos invisibles en la espalda. A lo largo del omoplato que no toca las sábanas. Se buscan las cosquillas en los costados. Siente cómo se le expande algo por dentro, como si pinchara un globo repleto de agua caliente y cicatrizante y esta se esparciera por cada curva hasta dejarlo sedado.

—Hinata.

—¿Mmm?

 _ **Te quiero**._

* * *

¿Una review por esa piscina?

 _Podéis buscarme en Facebook bajo el nombre y apellido Jane Smith. Corto y cambio :D_


	6. Goodbye, Alabama

¡Holiwi! ¿Qué tal todo? Vengo a dejaros otro kink más que aunque no es octubre yo pronto 2017 se va a ir, yo seguiré subiéndolos poco a poco. En este toca "juguete" y aunque quizás algunos esperen algo más como en el anterior, éste a mi me parece totalmente necesario para entenderlos cómo pareja.

(Para los leáis Chicle de Naranja, subí capítulo hace un par de semanas y prontito voy a subir otro)

PD: por si alguien no ha leído mi otro long-fic KageHina, en este OS aparece Iñaqui, un compañero de piso de Hinata. Español y con un lenguaje un poco soez.

Nada más que añadir para no ser una pesada monumental:

* * *

 **VI. G** **oodbye, Alabama.**

—No está.

Se filtra el sonido de una cinta al despegarse, como si tiraran con tanta fuerza que se estuviesen llevando parte del material adhesivo.

—El qué.

La madera rebota contra una pared al abrir demasiado deprisa un armario.

—No lo encuentro.

El siseo de las bolsas carraspea contra el suelo.

—Nada, no sé dónde lo he metido.

Kageyama, quien había estado hablando con Iñaqui para que pusiera a la derecha del camión las cajas con cosas frágiles y a la izquierda las bolsas de ropa a sabiendas de que podría ser un total desastre organizarse luego, traspasa el marco de la puerta y entra en la habitación de Hinata. Vacía. Insustancial. Hay marcas de posters en la pared, casi como si un fantasma hubiese atravesado la pintura y hubiese dejado un rastro blanquecino a su paso. Chicles de pegamento aún incrustado entre el papel rugoso que recorre las esquinas del cuarto. Una mesa que nunca fue suya pero que a veces usó de escritorio y que sufrió sus rabias de la misma forma que los escudos resisten a las espadas en medio de la guerra. Ya no queda nada de Hinata en ese sitio, y sin embargo, sigue quedando un rastrojo de recuerdos a lo largo de cada metro.

Si deja que su mente divague un poco incluso puede volver a sentir ese vértigo que lo recorrió desde la sien hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Sólo queda la ausencia de muebles y, por supuesto, un _muy_ histérico Hinata.

—¡Kags! Dime. Por favor. —Lo mira con ojos desorbitados. Suplicantes. Se la nota. La ansiedad caminándole por la piel en cada gesto que produce y revela—. Dime, por favor, que has visto a Vabo-chan.

Es, en resumidas cuentas, una bola roja carente de sonrisa con dos piernas y dos brazos hirsutos abierto como una estrellita de mar. En un permanente estado de saludo. Es la mascota de la FVIB que aparece normalmente en eventos como el Gran Prix y la World Cup. El padre de Hinata, quien trabaja como arqueólogo trajinando de excursión en excursión había conseguido un par de camisetas con el logotipo. En rojo, en rosa y en blanco. Es precisamente por eso que su hijo tenía tantas camisetas con el monigote estampado. Cuando adoptó a Nesquick –él no le puso ese nombre. Kageyama le puso _Gato_ pero el muy cabrón comenzó a responder de la noche a la mañana a ese sobrenombre después de que Hinata le diese un poco de mimos. Como buen chaquetero, infiel y desleal gato cambia de bando según su condición y opinión– Hinata le regaló como primer juguete un pequeño Vabo-chan. Cuatro años después seguía casi entero. _Casi._ Estaba roído por todas partes y el color carmesí se había desteñido entre tantas dentelladas y zarpazos.

—¿No lo metiste en la mochila marrón? Junto con la comida y esa mantita que le compró Yuu de mariposas. —Grandes y naranjas mariposas desplegadas sobre un manto azul arándano. A veces pensaba que era una sutil indirecta sobre ellos y el hecho de que le gusten los chicos y toda la pluma del asunto, sin embargo prefería no cruzar ese puente porque quizás acabaría estrangulando a su amigo con su propio regalo—. Estoy casi seguro de que lo vi antes de empezar a meter todos esos Tuppers de tu madre en la caja —recuerda, caminando hacia la ventana para abrirla—. Que, por cierto, ¿para qué necesitamos tantos? Deberíamos llevarles unos cuantos el próximo finde.

Hinata no le hace caso. Parece estar perdido entre Narnia y Hogwarts, recorriéndose los bosques de su cabeza para hallar un maldito peluche. Se rasca la nuca y lo observa moverse por la habitación sin mirarlo de verdad. A diferencia de Kageyama, quien procura siempre llevar el mismo corte de pelo por comodidad (sin contar su primer año de carrera porque eso fue producto de una desidia asombrosa), él se ha dejado crecer los tirabuzones pelirrojos hasta poder amarrarlo en una pequeña coleta en lo alto de la coronilla. A lo mejor se cree que es una buena forma de ganar centímetros de altura.

—Es sólo un juguete, Hinata, habrá más. —A Kageyama se le arremolinan las tensiones en el pecho cuando vislumbra su expresión con claridad. Se atraganta sin entender muy bien cómo es capaz de saber lo que piensa con sólo tenerlo delante. Con sólo un cruce de miradas.

Tiene los párpados caídos y sus pestañan componen un abanico perfecto para ocultar sentimientos. La frente se le arruga junto a su ceño fruncido y puede distinguir claramente cómo ese mohín infantil que crean sus labioses el mejor método que conoce para aguantar las lágrimas.

—Pero era el primero —musita Hinata, tan bajo que podría haber sido una ilusión del viento que entra y rebota contra el cristal.

En ocasiones, muy pocas y raras, Hinata no se hace el fuerte. Le deja tomar el papel que casi nunca calza. No es a menudo. Por norma general, a quien tiene que calmar y consolar –fuera de los nervios que sufre su estómago– es a él, porque una cosa es conocerlo dentro la serenidad que lleva con ropa de día y otra muy distinta es observarlo desmoronarse al desvestirse, dejando huir el peso de sus inseguridades hasta alguien que lo espera con leche caliente y una sonrisa que llena la casa entera. Así que ser el único testigo de sus pequeñas dudas para Kageyama no es un problema.

—Sí, era el primero —aclara, atrayéndolo de la muñeca para poder sentirlo cerca. Y abrazarlo—. Pero estaba viejo y ni la mejor lavadora del mundo podría quitar esa mancha de barbacoa.

Siente la risa traspasar la tela de suéter gris, calentarle el pecho y deshacerle los nudos que a él mismo se le habían ido formando en las cuerdas vocales. No hace falta decir que no hablan de un muñeco y que sus temores no son por el coste que puede tener una nueva bola de felpa, se conocen demasiado bien y han vivido demasiadas cosas juntos. Hinata hunde la nariz en la tela algodonosa y respira tan hondo que se lleva su aire. Se lo arrebata como buen ladrón de suspiros. Kageyama se entretiene acariciándole los caracoles que forman su pelo en la nuca, flexionando y tensando los dedos sobre la nuca.

—¿No te da pena —empieza, por fin— que el próximo Vabo-chan no tenga los recuerdos que tiene éste?

Hinata apoya la barbilla contra su esternón, con los ojos tan grandes como la primera vez que lo conoció. Lleno de sentimientos encontrados y palabras por gritar y desafíos que recorrer.

—Claro que sí —admite Kageyama—, pero el nuevo podrá estar presente en otros.

Mejores. Peores. Eso aún está por verse.

Hay un brillo detrás del parpadeo que iluminan sus facciones por completo. Hinata tiene una sonrisa capaz de partir el corazón. Parece ocuparle todo el rostro e iluminarle los ojos, fundiendo el chocolate y la miel que hay en ellos.

—¿Has estado pensando mucho en esos otros? —bromea, chupándose unos labios que se han secado por el frío madrugador. Le pellizca los costados con ambas manos, hallando cosquillas entre las costillas.

Kageyama no tiene más remedio que contagiarse de su buen humor y se apunta en una lista mental que las insinuaciones sexuales ayudan _también_ para animarlo. Juegan a pillarse entre tanteos y bailes sobre un suelo que muchas veces estuvo repleto de papeles, otras de palomitas, de vez en cuando de ropa y que en esta ocasión se extiende desnudo por todo el piso. Solo azulejos claros y manchas imborrables. En un intento por huir de sus dedos Hinata se pone de puntilla y le atrapa las muñecas en el aire. Desliza las palmas hasta que las yemas se encuentran con las suyas, en un espejo, y se entrelazan. Los dientes en una mueca lobuna como única decoración del cuarto. Kageyama no puede evitar –es imposible que alguien lo pare cuando, francamente, sólo piensa que va a poder verlo cada mañana y cada noche a partir hoy. Ya. _Ahora._ – sentir la imperiosa necesidad de besarle, así que se deja llevar por la adrenalina y una ansiedad sana y el _te quiero_ que se han declarado muchas veces sin tener que describirlo con palabras. Una nube de humo esponjosa y cálida repleta de azúcar se extiende desde los pulmones y se introduce en sus venas, calentándole la sangre, impulsándolo a morderle el labio inferior. _Sabes a chocolate caliente_. Le duele el estómago cuando Hinata enreda los dedos en el vello de la nuca y le dice "ven" como diciendo "que te necesito más cerca".

Cuatro años de relación y aún podría morir de inanición con tal de no separarse de su boca.

—Vamos tíos, ¿en serio estáis de besuqueo ahora? —La voz de Iñaqui hace que salten como un resorte, aun abrazados y rojos y con el hormigueo revolviéndole las tripas—. Que todavía nos quedan dos horas y media de trayecto y descargarlo todo y montar los muebles. —Hace un gesto exasperado con las manos, resopla y añade "venga, ya, tortolitos" en un guiño, rompiendo con la imagen barbuda y adulta que lo viste cada día—. No me jodáis que son las siete de la mañana y no me han comprado churros para desayunar.

Se va, gritando algo parecido a "recuerden que las paredes son muy finas y no hay sábanas que lavar en la cama". Kageyama se apunta también otro pro de irse a vivir con Hinata.

 _No habrá compañeros de piso que interrumpan._

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Adriana Kalí:** Hola, caracola! Me alegra mucho saber que te hayan gustado estos pequeños OS que estoy haciendo, no solo son de fanarts algunos son ideas entremezcladas que me vienen de Chicle de Naranja pero de un contexto posterior a la línea temporal que quiero narrar en ese fic. Así que este es el baúl de las cosas que no cabrán allí. Muchísimas gracias por comentarme, eres un solete que ilumina mis días cuando comenta (L) Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 _ **¿Una review por esos churros con chocolate?**_

* * *

 _Les recuerdo que pueden agregarme a Facebook como Jane Smith cuya portada es un dibujo Kagehina muy molón._


End file.
